Dark Breakers Revenge
by Beywriter
Summary: One year later the events of Halloween 2008 come back to haunt the Survivors of the Attack from the Dark Bladers. Can the survivors get rid of these monsters before they kill again IMPORTANT you must read Dark Breakers first. Halloween fic 1
1. Restless nights

It was a dark clear night cloudless night with a crescent moon and stars were the only source of light that dimly lit the figure sat on the rock looking upwards with two Beyblades between his legs and a wedding ring on his finger.  
"I loved you since I first saw you, did I ever tell you that?"  
"Nah..." He thought for a few seconds  
"maybe though".

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Dark Breakers: Revenge**

**Restless Nights**

"I stayed by your side through everything, we took each challenge together, along with the others but we connected on a different level...can you guess? Love."  
"Ray?" a voice cut thought the night air.  
He looked over his right shoulder to see Mariah, she was worried about him.  
Recently he had been loosing sleep, it was a week away from the first anniversary of his lover's death.  
Mariah didn't have to ask why he was out here, she knew and the fact Tom's and Ray's Beyblades were next to each other proved the point.  
There was a wedding ring on Ray's hand.  
"A ring?"  
"I was going to ask him the question, just waiting for the right moment."  
She then remembered the funeral that was held for the Bladebreakers and Enrique.  
"Oh, its Tom" Ray nodded and blinked, a tear left his eye and went down the boy's face.  
"I'm so sorry Ray, I had forgotten" Ray began to cry slightly.  
"Yeah, you probably would, you guys rarely spoke."  
"True" Mariah bent down and pulled Ray into a hug which he responded too.  
Mariah wasn't fond with Tom when they got together, she was jealous.  
The sun was beginning to appear above the mountain range, a shooting star appeared over head.  
Ray went limp in Mariah's arms.  
He had fallen asleep.  
The girl smiled and held Ray close giving him the comfort he wanted, it couldn't be from his boyfriend but this would have to do.  
Ray let out soft purrs of happiness.  
He could be with Tom in his dreams.

Soon she fell asleep with Ray in her comforting arms.

Ray woke up around noon in his bed.  
He looked groggily around the room.  
Mariah was at his desk.  
"Mai?"  
She turned to look at Ray and smiled.  
"Hi Ray."  
Ray's eyes started to water and he began crying.  
Every time Ray slept Tom was in his dreams.  
It felt so real and he was brought crashing back to that painful reality every time he woke.  
It was painful.  
Ray went through shock every time he woke up.  
Mariah left the desk and ran over to cradle the crying teen.  
"I...want...Tom..." he said through wails of depression.  
Ray wrapped his scarred hands around Mariah's back.  
They were scarred because he knew his hands had killed the one he loved.  
He wished he could rip off the offending limbs.  
Ray calmed down after a few minutes and lay back on the bed hugging Tom's Beyblade.  
Ray knew he would be upset about it again for at least a month.  
He was still getting over the actual incident almost a year ago.  
"_This time last year we were a happy couple_" he sniffed before falling back into pleasant dreams.

Author notes

Beywriter: Here we are for part 2!  
Ray: Hopefully we can kill those freaks now!  
Max: Please review

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	2. Pleasant Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Dark Breakers: Revenge**

**Pleasant Dreams **

"Wake up sleepy" Ray yawned and sat up.  
Tom was smiling at him.  
"Morning" Tom said.  
"Morning" Ray replied yawning once more.  
"Sleep well" the brunette asked.  
"Yeah but now you're with me I sleep even better."  
Tom warmly smiled at his husband's comments.  
"I knew I married the right guy" Tom said.  
"Yeah" nodded the Neko-jin.  
Tom lied back and snaked his arms around Ray and pulled him closer.  
He rested his head on Ray's chest and listened to the teen's gentle breathing.  
Tom rubbed Ray's stomach and feeling their kits that grew within Ray, it was almost a month left.  
"We'll be awesome parents Ray."  
"Yeah."  
They rested there for what seemed like hours but was a few minutes before Tom got up and pulled on his day clothes.

He left and returned later with breakfast.

Ray was purring softly.

Tom gently woke Ray up.

Ray smiled brightly to see the food on the tray.  
"Thanks" Ray said.  
He sat up and he placed the tray on Ray's lap.

Tom had managed to fit a feast on the tray, steamed stuffed buns, Youtiao, Baozi and Zongzi.  
"You did all this yourself?"  
"Yeah, you taught me how to cook Chinese and I thought today I should prove my skills."  
"You didn't need to."  
"Yes, I did...Happy Anniversary!"  
Tom smiled warmly.  
"Oh...Tom" Ray gasped in shock and smiled.  
"Thank you!"  
"You're welcome, want tea?"  
"Green please."  
"I'm so sorry, I forgot" Ray said feeling ashamed.  
"Don't be, I almost did myself...thank Mariah for reminding me!"  
Ray took one of the Baozi and tried it.  
"Amazing."  
"I had an amazing Sensei" Tom bowed.

A knocking sound came from the door.  
Tom went up and answered it yet it continued.  
He thought he was imagining it and again, again it was there.

Then he felt something gentle on his shoulder.  
He was back to that painful reality.

Author notes

Beywriter: Google the foods, they are real, Baozi is what Ray chocked on in Daichi's entry...I think.  
Ray: Can't you leave me in that dream world?  
Tom: Please review, repay the Author with the time it took, which even though it was short it took roughly three hours.  
Max: Thanks to Lirin Sama and Grinning dead for reviewing

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	3. A Letter of Invitation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Dark Breakers: Revenge**

**A Letter of Invitation**

After Ray had calmed down Lee passed Ray a letter that was addressed to him.  
Ray opened the letter:

_Dear Ray_

_  
Hello, we haven't seen or heard from you in about a year now.  
How are you?  
We hope you're okay.  
I am inviting you to my mansion in the French countryside outside of Dijon on October 31st.  
We hope you can make it, we feel awful about what happened last year.  
We also know you haven't left the Village since you got there.  
Robert, Johnny, Jess and myself will be there.  
Bring your team if you like, they are invited if they want to come.  
Enclosed is money for plane tickets on us.  
I regret not flying you over but the jet is having some problems now and renting one is proving difficult.  
We hope you can make it.  
Arrive around 9PM.  
Its the first left off on the road after "Chemin de Saint-Apollinaire a' Ruffey".  
The road where the first left is is called "Chemin des Varennes".  
Keep going straight down, you can't miss it._

_Oliver_

"It's from Oliver, inviting me and you guys to France if you want to come."  
"Sure, when?"  
"...The Anniversary."  
"Oh...all right, we have to make sure our Ray is all right and has company" Lee said.  
"Mai, go tell the others we're packing for France...if they want to" she nodded and left the two Neko-jin's together.  
Ray sighed loudly and flopped back on to the bed.  
He longed to be back in that dream world.  
"Come on Ray, cheer up..."  
"I know he hates to see me upset but I miss him so much, I never thought I'd be able to live a whole year without him."  
"_Love that death can't separate_" Lee thought to himself.  
"Lee, you don't have to come if you don't want to."  
"I do" he replied.  
"I've not seen the Majestics in a long time."  
"Okay" Ray said.  
Mariah returned fast.  
"They both declined."  
"Alright, guess its just us three then" Lee said.  
"In a way, that's good" Mariah added.  
"Kevin wont be there to get into trouble and we'll have enough food for everyone" Ray chuckled.  
The first laugh he can remember for a long time.

Author notes

Beywriter: So the scene is set!  
Ray: Please review, you'd want people to review your stories!  
Tyson: Come on!  
Max: Thanks to Lirin Sama and Grinning Dead for reviewing


	4. Jet Lag From Hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Dark Breakers: Revenge**

**Jet Lag From Hel****l**

The three of them stepped off the plan in Charles De Gaul Airport in Paris.  
A smaller plane would take them to Dijon as the town didn't have a large International Airport.

This second flight only lasted half an hour but it gave them extra time to rest up and deal with their jet-lag from hell as Lee described it.  
They were tired so they opted to find a cafe but then remembered they had a lack of money.  
So they asked for directions to the road with a language book that was purchased with the remaining money.

On the way to the mansion a car pulled over ahead of them and Oliver stepped out.  
"Oliver!" Ray said happily.  
"Ray! And the White Tigers!" He noticed then Kevin and Gary weren't there.  
"Where are the others?" he asked in his amazing Chinese.  
He must have taken language lessons.  
"They didn't want to come so its just us three" Mariah explained.  
"Could you give us a ride please Oliver? We're exhausted."  
"Oui! Of course" he said and beckoned them forward.  
The ride to the house only took around five minutes and the three of them were asleep.

"Welcome to my home away from home! You guys are the first to arrive, we weren't expecting you until tomorrow, Robert won't be here until this evening and Johnny wont be here from the USA with Jess until tomorrow" he explained.

"Follow me, I'll show you to your rooms."

Oliver led them through the 18th century manor house.  
It held a fine collection of antiques and antiquities within its thick stone walls.  
The stairs creaked and moaned with every step the group took.  
It felt like they would collapse at any second but Oliver assured them it was sound.

He led them to their rooms and they all made themselves at home and they were soon asleep in their four poster beds and Ray was in his dream world.

The sun shone down on their half naked bodies.  
A heatwave had hit.  
Ray was lying by the waterfall sunbathing with his husband next to him dozing.  
All they could hear was the sound of the waterfall.  
Ray's toes wiggled in the long grass.  
He could smell the warmth in the air combined with the water smell.  
Ray could hear the sound of his husband's soft breathing.  
It was paradise.

Ray woke up.  
A smell of food hit his nose.  
In the year after his death Ray still hadn't gotten over the fact Tom was dead.  
Every time he went to sleep he hoped it was a dream and he'd wake up next to his lover sleeping peacefully.  
A bell rang in his room, below it was a sign saying 'dinner'.  
Ray got out of bed and put on his shirt and pants.  
He straightened out his hair and made his way to dinner.

Author notes

Beywriter: This story may seem boring but it'll get better soon.  
Ray: We love to hear from our readers, please send a review before clicking away.  
Tyson: Thanks alot to: Lirin Sama and Grinning Dead for reviewing

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	5. Return to the day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**WARNING: MILD RAPE SCENE, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**Dark Breakers: Revenge**

**Return To The Day**

A vase fell on the floor.  
It smashed into tiny fragments.  
Ray fumbled for the lamp and turned it on.  
He was surprised to see this person standing by his bed.  
Why would he be in his room at 3AM? Why was he here?  
Ray looked at him surprised and noticed those eyes were filled with hatred and evil.  
"Hello Ray, not seen you in a year," it was the teen's voice but Ray knew it was...it had to be...  
"The Dark Bladers."  
"Before we kill you we want to have fun with you my kitty."  
Ray looked to the left and saw the other climb onto the bed and ran his hand up Ray's chest.  
"Get away from me," Ray said.  
He pushed at the other one but that made him come forward more.

Ray was suddenly pinned to the bed, his pants removed.  
"It gets better now kitten" his evil voice said.  
Ray tried to move but he was being restrained by the others.  
He felt something press at his entrance.  
Pain filled his body and he let out a loud cry of pain but was quickly muffled.  
The teen began to quickly thrust into Ray.  
His insides screamed out in pure pain.  
Tears ran down his cheeks.  
He was being raped and he could do nothing about it.  
When suddenly the door flung open, Lee and Mariah ran in with Oliver and Robert.  
On went the light and they saw who it was.  
"Tala? Bryan? Ian? Spencer?" Lee was shocked.  
Ray looked over to Lee, his tears streaming down his cheeks.  
Tala pulled out of Ray, replaced his pants and attacked.  
The others followed.  
Ray just laid on the bed and sobbed.

They fought the Demolition Boys, they knew weren't themselves and couldn't hurt them, Lee and Mariah also knew this wasn't normal behavior for them.  
Max and Tyson had died because of it.

Suddenly in the fight Robert delivered a blow to Tala knocking him out.  
"Mai, get Ray," Lee said.  
They almost had it under control.  
Mariah went to Ray who was sobbing uncontrollably on the bed.  
His forearms were red where his arms had been restrained by Ian and Bryan.  
Spencer had had his legs.  
"Ray, it's all right."  
"MARIAH!" She turned to see Bryan attacking her.  
She knew one hit that would down him in one second, she had no choice.  
Bryan fell clutching his privates and groaning.  
Lee managed to hurt Ian enough to want to leave and Spencer called out.  
"Retreat" he pulled up Bryan and Ian, they carried Tala away.  
"There's no escape" Robert said.  
"Guess again" they vanished out of the open window.  
They were gone as quickly as they had appeared.

Author notes

Kai: You just had to drag the others in didn't you?  
Tom: Hell yeah!  
Kai: I hate you.  
Tom: I know.  
Ray: Please leave a review, they are important to us.  
Max: Thanks to Lirin Sama, Grinning Dead and Shadowsleeper43 for reviewing!

Story-Beywriter  
Editor-Lirin Sama


	6. Revenge of the Dark Bladers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Dark Breakers: Revenge**

**Revenge of the Dark Bladers**

Previously:

"There's no escape," Robert said.  
"Guess again." They vanished out of the open window.  
They were gone as quickly as they had appeared.

Oliver ran to the window and closed it, doubly making sure it was locked.  
They went to Ray.  
Mariah had placed his pants on and he was back in bed but he was still upset.  
She had Ray in a hug, he was crying into her shoulder.  
He was saying things that they couldn't make out.  
It became obvious to what Ray was saying when he had calmed down.  
"I want Tom, I want Tom!" his mind refused to believe.  
Oliver went downstairs to fix a snack for everyone and to make sure the windows were locked tight.

When he returned with a simple plate of 10 sandwiches Ray had calmed down.  
But he was shaking so he now wore his nightshirt but that wasn't helping either.  
Ray was in shock.  
Lee entered again behind Oliver with a glass of water for Ray and tissues.

Ray had the girl in a tight hug, scared of letting go.  
Ray took the cheese sandwich on top, his hand physically shaking and he took a bite hoping to calm him down.  
It didn't.  
He was trembling.  
"Okay, this year, we have to stop them," Robert said strongly.  
"They destroyed the Bladebreakers, now they're going to destroy the Demolition Boys...how long till Johnny and Jess get here?"  
"A few hours, they should be on there way now," Oliver informed.  
Ray started to grow limp in Mariah's grasp.  
He lied back down and pulled the covers tightly around him.  
"M, M, M, Mariah, can you stay here with me please?"  
"Yes Ray."

Mariah got into the double bed next to Ray.  
It felt good again lying next to someone in his bed.  
Soon, to Mariah's amazement, he was asleep.

This time it wasn't the nice dreams it was a memory.  
A painful memory.

"_PLEASE...TOM'S INNOCENT...WHY KILL HIM_?"  
"_He'll try and stop us_..._so will Kenny._"  
Cenotaph then pinned Tom to the bed and delivered a few more punches.  
Tom yelled out in pain and tried to hit his assailant that happened to be the one he loved.  
Tom managed to knock Ray off him and he fell off to the floor growling.  
Cenotaph then lunged at Tom, the gravity of it all, he was thrown back against the wall, his head whacked the wall and he was dazed, stars and flashes clouded his vision.  
"_I'm so sorry Tom,_" Ray said.

Cenotaph grabbed the boy's head and repeated hitting Tom's head against the wall and his skull eventually cracked.  
Tom was in incredible pain.  
The last words that slipped from Tom's mouth before his head made contact for the final time was.  
"Ray..."  
His body slumped to the side lifeless.

Authors notes

Beywriter: Flashbacks are painful.  
Kai: Thanks to Lirin Sama and Shadowsleeper43 for reviewing  
Tyson: Poor Ray.  
Max: Violated by Tala!  
Tala: What's wrong with me?  
Max: Nothing, oh and people please review before Tala kills me.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	7. Scotland the Brave

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Dark Breakers: Revenge**

**Scotland the Brave**

The limo pulled up outside Oliver's mansion.  
It was around noon.  
Ray had calmed down and was sleeping, he had woken up from a nightmare earlier but now seemed to be at rest.

Johnny got out and helped out Jess.  
She had never been here before and was amazed like the others at its sheer size.

"I was told that Ray will be here is that true?" Jess asked Oliver in the lounge.  
"Yeah, he's upstairs with Mariah and Lee, we have some bad news though," the French man replied.  
"What?" Johnny asked.  
"The Dark Bladers are back again."  
Johnny slumped back into the sofa.  
"Figures."  
A loud scream emitted from upstairs.  
"But there's more," Robert said after the scream that sounded like Ray.  
"Go on," Johnny asked.  
"The Demolition Boys are involved now, they possessed them and sort of found there way into Ray's room and they were raping him when we got to them".  
"Ray was raped by the Dark Bladers?"  
"Yes," Oliver simply replied.  
Johnny growled, he was angry with those freaks.  
"I'm gonna get each of them and I'm gonna kill them, I swear they will feel my wrath and I will slowly and painfully kill them, we have to find those Dark Bladers, get them out of those Russians and then kill them...I don't care how but I'm gonna rip them..."  
"Johnny, please, stop embarrassing yourself."  
"Jess, please, let me finish my speech before your burst my bubble...what I was about to say is we need a plan and I think we need to find out why Ray was screaming, I'll go."

Johnny had been there before many times, he knew his way around and easily found the Neko trio.

"Hey, we're here..."  
Ray was hugging Lee tightly.  
"Tom has only been dead a year, you've sure moved on."  
"No you dumb ass, ever since Ray was raped he's having nightmares."  
"Watch it you stupid cat," Johnny snarled.  
"Guys, stop fighting," Ray said.  
They both stopped when they heard Ray.  
"Hey Johnny, how are you?" he asked not moving his head from Lee's shoulder.  
"Fine thanks, you?"  
"I'm really upset."  
"I heard what happened Ray, I'm sorry but I'll try and keep those freaks away from you."  
"Thanks."

Soon Ray came downstairs but he never left Lee or Mariah.  
He was nervous, really scared.  
The only person that could make it better was dead.

Author notes

Beywriter: Ray's going through hell now  
Ray: Thanks to Lirin Sama, Shadowsleeper43 and Lightshadowsh for reviewing  
Tyson: poor guy  
Max: WAIT, PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	8. Research and Answers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Dark Breakers: Revenge**

**Research and Answers**

"So the Dark Bladers have once again returned to power and they're going to try and kill us again?" Johnny asked.  
"They already got Enrique last year," Oliver reminded.  
"Tyson, Max, Tom and Kai too," Ray reminded.  
"We've got to do something this year, kill them...but how?" Jess thought aloud.  
She remembered the events of last year.

_Flashback_

Tyson walked down the stairs.  
Robert's castle was a blaze.  
He had a stunned look on his face.  
He smiled and collapsed.

_End Flashback_

They didn't want the same thing to happen this year.  
They would make their stand today, not next year today.

"We'll have to get some information, the library we have here might help," Oliver said.  
He did have one but it only had about 150 books.

"The information might be there, my whole collection was burned last year, as well as my castle."  
The castle was too badly damaged by the fire and had to be pulled down.  
He now lived in a new mansion.  
Robert had already started construction on a replica castle on the same spot but that wouldn't be ready for another three years.  
They proceeded to Oliver's library to search for their answers.

They skim read the books hoping to find the answer.  
Their progress was slow.  
An hour in and only 15 books had been covered.  
"We've got to read faster, they'll attack tonight so we need to be ready," Oliver said.  
He was panicking.  
They all were, no one wanted a repeat of last year.

The group read well into the afternoon.  
Checking, rechecking the answer had to be here, there were similar books here that Robert had in his collection.  
They checked his collection, fantasy, horror, factual, bit spells, fiction, crime and the others.  
But nothing, Oliver's collection was too small and didn't have the right information they required.  
"I guess we could try the religion ideas...with the cross," Johnny suggested after reading his last book.  
"I guess that's our only opportunity, there is one in the chapel."  
"Now all we need to do is wait," Johnny said.  
They would only have about one shot to defeat them.  
This idea was a one in a million and it had the same chances of working.

Author notes

Tyson: The power of Christ compels you!  
Kai: Tyson...what are you doing?  
Tyson: Nothing...  
Ray: Okay, don't forget the review!  
Max: Thanks to Lirin Sama, Yoko Fujioka and Shadowsleeper43 for reviewing

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	9. Waiting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Dark Breakers: Revenge**

**Waiting**

During the day Lee, Mariah and Ray were led on a tour of the whole building to familiarize them with the layout.  
All windows were locked and secured to make an entry almost impossible.  
An electric fence also surrounded the perimeter in case they were hiding outside the premises.

They didn't want a confrontation of the Dark Bladers again.  
The group tried to avoid it at all costs.  
Ray informed Mariah and Lee all they needed to know about the Dark Bladers and to try not to hurt Tala, Bryan, Ian or Spencer.  
They were going to try and do this without hurting anyone.

"Can't the night come so we can get this over with already?" Lee was loosing patience.  
"Calm down Lee, just sit tight".  
"I can't, I'm furious to what has happened".  
"I'm sorry, this was my fault" Oliver bowed his head in shame.  
"No, Oliver, it wasn't" Jess said.  
"But Jessi.."  
"Jess" she corrected rudely.  
"But Jess, I invited Ray over here, if I hadn't he wouldn't have been abused, Ray I'm so sorry, can you forgive me?".  
Ray nodded.  
"Do you really mean that? I would have thought you'd be angry"  
Ray shuck his head.  
"So I'm forgiven".  
Another nod.  
"Why aren't you talking?"  
Ray shrugged his shoulders.  
Tears were swelling up in his eyes.  
Ray then burst out crying.

Lee hugged his crying friend.  
He had been bursting into tears randomly all day, no one could blame the guy.  
Lee suggested they left but it was advised against in case they ran into the Dark Bladers.  
It was a slim risk but it was a risk nether the less.

The waiting game had set in.  
They waited for nightfall.  
They waited for the Dark Bladers.

They waited to see who would live and who would die.  
They waited, they waited and it was driving them crazy.

Time seemed to slow down.  
They passed the time by playing card games and talking.

At around 5pm, it was getting dark.  
They knew they wouldn't have to wait for much longer.

Author notes

Beywriter: Time is ticking away slowly.  
Ray: Please leave a review, it would be appreciated!  
Max: Thanks to Lirin Sama and Yoko Fujioko for there's!

Story-Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	10. A higher power

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Dark Breakers: Revenge**

**A Higher Power**

Suddenly and without any warnings at around 8pm the power died.  
The only source of light was the fire in the fire place.  
The house was in complete darkness.  
Mariah whined in slight fear, the Neko's eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness.  
"Don't worry, the backup should come on right about...now."  
There was a sound of a generator spooling up and then partial lights came on.  
"Emergency lights are on and holding, Robert, let's go check out the mains," Johnny said.  
The German nodded and they left.  
Ray, Oliver, Jess, Lee and Mariah stayed behind.

Five minutes after the backups kicked in, they too died and the house was once again in darkness.  
"Did the backup run out of gas or something?" Jess asked.  
"No, it should keep us going for indefinitely."  
"Sabotage," Lee said.  
"Now the backup is gone, everything is dead," he explained.  
"Let's stay put," Lee suggested.  
"If they're going to come back its wise we not move."  
"My brother is right."  
"Well then...we wait," Oliver said.

Just as the group was calming down the door burst open and fire raged in around the room.  
It was engulfed in a residual fire.  
"There's no heat," Jess said.  
"Its not real," Lee said.  
"Why is it here?" the Frenchman asked.  
"Anger, its created by anger," Ray spoke the first in hours.  
Then Tala, Spencer, Ian and Bryan walked in.  
Bryan had Johnny in a bear hug and was crushing his ribs.  
The same for Spencer with Robert.

They tossed the two to the floor like rag dolls and Tala laughed.  
Jess and Oliver ran to their side, they were okay but shaken.  
"Fools, you can't beat us."  
"Alright, who the fuck is who?" Oliver spat.  
"I am Sanguinex," Tala spoke.  
"I am Zomb," Bryan said.  
"Lupinex," Spencer growled.  
"Cenotaph," the midget responded.  
"Why did you have to get the Demolition Boys involved?" Lee growled.  
"Your friends memories led us to the next strongest people," Zomb replied.

Oliver suddenly brought out a cross he had.  
He shoved it in Sanguinex's face.  
Sanguinex screamed in horror.  
Sanguinex knocked it out of his hand.  
"Don't try anything stupid, you can't kill us that way, we get our power from one source."  
"Where?" Robert demanded.  
"We can't tell you, filthy mortal," Cenotaph spat at the German.  
"I suppose we can now that in two minutes everyone in this room will be dead," Sanguinex decided.  
"The one we call The Dark Lord provides us with this power, when you defeated us he found our anger and changed us."  
"Prepare...to die."

Author notes

Beywriter: I hope you enjoyed, I also hope you'll leave a comment.  
Ray: A huge thanks from me to Shadowsleeper43 for the review...your awesome!  
*Hugs from both*  
Max: Comments are welcome, loging in means you get a reply but you can also review without logging in too.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	11. Nights and Knights

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

NOTE: You do not need to login to review this story!

**Dark Breakers: Revenge**

**Nights and Knights**

"Oh...I don't think so," Ray stood up glaring.  
His cat-like eyes reflecting in the firelight.  
"Don't worry Kitten, we'll finish what we started with you." Sanguinex licked his lips.

Ray growled.  
His sorrow seemed to be almost history that was now replaced with violent rage.  
He was now faced with the one who destroyed his life but a part ached in his mind reminding him the fact that Ian would also suffer his assault of rage.  
"Come out of those bodies so we can kick your asses." Ray glared at them.  
Adrenaline was running through his body.  
The others were by his side.  
"It seems we have a night where we fight the knights...kill them," Sanguinex ordered.  
The residual fire slowly vanished when they all lunged into each other in a serious fight.

Neither side showed any sign of weakness.  
Then a scream filled the room.  
Bryan's body had fallen in the fire.  
The others scrambled to pull him free and extinguish him.  
There were burns but not bad ones.  
Whilst the Dark Bladers were in shock from what happened the others launched into another assault.  
Seven against three was stupid, Sanguinex knew they were loosing and new tactics were required.  
"RETREAT!"  
With those words given, they vanished.  
The fire went out and the room was in total darkness.  
"Well, we have more clues now...they were stupid to believe they could take us all on," Robert said.  
"Let's get to the library...Johnny, give us some light."  
Johnny brought out his Beyblade and used it to create light.

When they finally got to the library Ray sat down and became what he was a few hours ago.

The sign of rage was gone.  
He just sat there rubbing the few injuries Cenotaph had managed to blow, it wasn't much.

"Does anyone remember reading about the Dark Lord?" Oliver asked.  
They shook their heads.  
"Wait, I did!" Mariah said.  
"Where?"  
"I'm sorry, I forgot."  
"Hold on, this Dark Lord sounds awfully familiar...from my past."  
Robert said going towards the book case.  
He pulled out a book with a few dates on.  
"That's the book!" Mariah said.  
"Mariah, this is a book of my family's history."  
Robert opened the book and browsed for the right date.  
"Yes, my Great Grandfather's brother made himself immortal in the form of a bitbeast and called himself the dark lord, no one knew why."  
"So, if we kill your Great Grandfather's brother they will die?" Ray asked.  
"Yes, at least I believe that is how it will work."  
"How do we get that guy over here?" Lee asked sounding grumpy.  
"We're going to have to summon him," was the reply.

Author notes

Beywriter: Getting scary and possibly close to an end. No one to praise for reviews this week. Guess I'm doing this all wrong or something, I don't know.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	12. Yin Yang: The Battle of Life and Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Dark Breakers: Revenge**

**Yin Yang: The Battle of Life and Death**

"Robert? You sure this is safe?"  
"No, but we have to try," Robert replied.  
"I don't get why he'd do that," Mariah said confused.  
"It was stupid really. His brother married the girl he was in love with and wanted revenge."

"He turned his brother into a Bitbeast for revenge?" she asked.  
"No, he turned himself into the Bitbeast for his own revenge."

An altar had been setup in the hall.  
Candles were in a circle around the outside.  
A fire had been lit to allow some warmth into the cold dark room.  
They were all a little nervous.  
A table was being used by them as the Altar.  
A blank Bitchip was placed on the table.  
Robert held Griffolyon in his right hand and held his palm over the chip and with the attack ring cut his palm and allowed for the blood to fall over the Bitchip.  
He spoke the magic words from the book and then they waited.

After two minutes nothing happened.  
"Well that was..." Lee was about to say it was a waste of time when the Bitchip exploded with dark energy, it catapulted them across the room.  
The room lit up as something was powering the lights of the room but then they died and only the fire was lit.  
A dark shadow stood where the chip was.  
Stood wasn't a good word, it floated, there was no obvious facial features of the thing that floated there.  
It was frightening, even for Lee and Robert, everyone could feel the evil energy radiating off it.  
"WHO DARES SUMMON ME?" its voice boomed through the room.  
They didn't reply.  
"I SAID, WHO DARES SUMMON ME?"  
It looked around the room towards their faces.  
The creature lashed out at the group, no actual injuries were obvious.  
It used pain only and it hurt them all and left them in extreme agony.  
"IF I DO NOT GET..."  
"I DID!" Robert yelled out.  
"WHO ARE YOU?"  
"ROBERT JURGEN," Robert called out.  
"JURGEN?" the shadow growled.

It lashed out at Robert causing him more pain.  
The shadow didn't let up, Robert was writhing in agony.  
Soon he let up, Robert was panting getting his breath back.  
Then a door burst open and the Dark Bladers burst in.  
"My Lord," Sanguinex said.  
"SANGUINEX!" he said.  
"Yes?"  
"KILL THESE PEOPLE!" he ordered.  
"Yes, ATTACK!"

The Dark Bladers attacked and the others returned the attack but failed since the Dark Lord shot volts and volts of pain through their bodies leaving them stunned.  
The Dark Bladers were able to attack.  
All hope was going fast.

Then a second flash of light.  
And more figures appeared.

Author notes

Beywriter: A cliff hanger!  
Ray: Now is your chance to review!  
Max: thanks to Yoko Fujioka the only reviewer!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	13. A Lucky Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Dark Breakers: Revenge**

**A Lucky Escape**

The Dark Bladers attacked and the others returned the attack but failed since the Dark Lord shot volts and volts of pain through their bodies leaving them stunned.  
The Dark Bladers were able to attack.  
All hope was going fast.

Then a second flash of light.  
And more figures appeared.  
Ray saw them.  
Figures, like ghosts.  
Then they came obvious.  
"TOM!" Ray said happily.  
"Get ready to run, all of you, we wont be able to hold them off for long,"  
he said that to them all.  
The six lost souls divided into a three each.  
A divided effort struck the Dark Bladers and the Dark Lord with pure energy.  
The pain stopped, the attack stopped.  
The group managed to get up and run.  
The diversion had only gave them three seconds but it was plenty.  
Ray slammed the door behind him and joined the others in a quick jog down the corridor towards where ever.  
"What just happened?" Ray asked.  
"We had a lucky escape," Johnny said.  
"But...Tom, I saw him and the others!"  
They looked towards Robert.  
"Take a guess," Mariah said.  
"I guess it was some kind of side effect of the spell, like side effect of medicine."  
"That plan...SUCKED," Lee shouted, his voice echoed off the walls.  
"What are we going to do now?" Jess asked, obvious concern apparent in her voice.

"FIND THEM...KILL THEM...KILL THEM ALL!"  
Sanguinex bowed and left.  
The others followed suit.  
The door closed leaving the Lord alone to its thoughts.

They wandered the house slowly, checking each room they came across encase the mortals were hiding.  
Since their lord was closer, they were receiving more strength which made them more dangerous.

Slowly the monsters drew ever closer.  
It was only a matter of time until they were caught.  
"Come out, come out where ever you are," Sanguinex called.  
They had to be drawing closer.  
No, they were getting closer.

The others were busy researching through what they need.  
They only had probably at least one shot at each plan, they would have to adapt quickly.

Author notes

Beywriter: Lost souls coming back to save you!  
Ray: Lucky!  
Max: Thanks to Yoko Fujioka for reviewing, your awesome!  
Tyson: Please don't forget to review!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	14. No Peace

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

Swearing in this chapter

**Dark Breakers: Revenge**

**No Peace**

Ray had returned to his depressed side, the adrenaline was obviously gone.

He just spent his time crying into Lee's or Mariah's shoulder.  
The others all felt sorry for him, he had been through a lot and the fact the one he loved wasn't with him made it hurt more.  
They were sure his outcries of mental pain would bring their end.

There was a chance they were close to finding an answer but more research was required.  
The bad news is that now they had exhausted their books.  
Oliver's limited library had reached the limit it could teach them.  
"Crap, now what are we going to do?" Johnny growled angrily.  
Ray's sobs echoed the room.  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP? YOUR SNIV..." Jess whacked Johnny over the head with a book.  
He waved about preciously, a look of dizziness over his features for a few moments.  
When it cleared he turned to look at his wife glaring at him.  
"Ow," he said slightly annoyed.  
"Don't be angry at Ray, he can't help it, he was raped and the only person he wants comfort off is dead."

Johnny nodded.  
"Sorry Ray," he apologized to the sobbing Neko and Ray didn't respond.  
Johnny hoped he hadn't made the guy feel any worse.

Sanguinex was beginning to loose patience.  
The time was now just after 21:00.  
"Where the hell are they?" he growled.  
"_Give up and get the hell out of my body you bastard,_" Tala snapped to the Vampire.  
"_Silence,_" Sanguinex growled back.  
"_No, I'm SICK of you hijacking my body...YOU MADE ME HURT A FRIEND YOU EVIL FUCKER._"  
"_SHUT THE HELL UP,_" the Vampire said trying to keep his cool but failing.  
"We have only about eight hours left, we have to keep moving," he began to ignore the obscene voice in his head.  
There was one room left to check and it was the library.  
Victory was almost in his grasp.  
It now would only be a few more minutes they would have to live without their revenge being complete.  
There would be no peace while the Majestics are still alive.

"I found something we over looked guys," Oliver said putting the book down on the table and about to read out in the dim firelight of the way to kill the Dark Lord.  
It would need a lot of energy.  
They could pull it off...just.  
"So, what are we going to do?"  
"Well you know Vampires suck blood right?" Lee nodded.  
"Well that's what we're going to do to it."  
"How?" Ray asked.  
"The Vampire curse...it's an old style spell used with Bit magic.  
Our Bitbeasts will suck the energy out of the Dark Lord, then the Dark Bladers should die too."  
"It's a long shot but should work," Robert said reading the page.  
"Well, let's get to it then," Johnny said standing up from the chair he was sat in.

Author notes

Tom: I guess this will end in the next 2-3 chapters.  
Ray: Come on, show your support and leave a review!  
Max: Thanks and hugs to our only reviewer, you keep me going Yoko Fujioka! Your awesome!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	15. Sacrifices

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Dark Breakers: Revenge**

**Sacrifices**

**warning, this chapter contains violence.  
**

Now they were set-up for the curse.  
It was dangerous.  
They would have to temporarily curse their Bitbeasts as Vampires.

If it went wrong their Bitbeasts will stay that way for ever.  
The bad news about the spell is it requires a human as a sacrifice to power the curse.

Someone would have to give up their life.  
"Who?" Johnny asked.  
No one step forward until.  
"I will!"  
"No Lee!" Mariah begged.  
"Mariah, I have to."  
"No."  
She sighed and nodded.  
"What do I do?"  
"Lee, are you sure? Once you die like this resurrection doesn't work."  
"I'm ready."  
He hugged his sister and Ray.  
"What do I do?" he asked again.  
"Lay down on the table"  
Lee obliged, his jacket sides slipped off his chest.  
"Put your Bitchip on his chest," Mariah was in tears as she placed Galux and Driger on her brother's chest.  
"Will this hurt?"  
"I'm sorry, I don't know, it doesn't say." the Frenchman said.  
Lee nodded.

"I never thought I'd die like this, I always thought I'd die alone."  
"Please Lee, reconsider."  
Ray and Mariah were hugging each other and crying in each others arms.  
"Step back please everyone," Oliver asked.  
They were getting ready now, making sure everything was okay and that Lee was still fine with doing this  
Mariah and Ray were still upset.  
When Oliver and Robert were finished checking everything they were ready.  
"Last chance Lee."  
"No way am I backing down now guys."  
"Absolutely sure?"  
Lee nodded staring at the ceiling.

Oliver began reading from the scrolls.  
Lee didn't feel anything at first.  
Then on the second verse he felt pain, a lot of pain.  
He felt like his insides were being ripped out through his chest, it was the most excruciatingly painful event of his life, he hoped it wasn't long.  
The pain intensified thousandfold.  
Lee screeched out in pain, tears of blood flowed from his eyes and nose.  
Cuts opened on his skin and blood poured out, he writhed in pain.  
A rib bone made its way out of one of the cuts.  
His stomach slopped out of a larger gash and onto the floor.  
A gash in his head allowed for his skull and brains to trip out.

Lee suddenly went blind and deaf, the pain was gone and then nothing.  
Oliver finished reading.  
They looked at Lee's disfigured corpse with pale faces.  
"Is it over?"Jess looked away from Johnny's shoulder shaking.  
"Yes, yes it's over."  
They collected their Bitchips and cleaned them off.  
They reinserted their chips back into the blades.  
"How long will it last for?"  
"Six hours, let's make sure the sacrifice is not in vain."

Author notes

Tom: Well, that was certainly...hmm  
Ray: There's more to come!  
Tyson: REVIEW PLEASE!  
Max: Thanks to Yoko Fujioka for reviewing

Story-Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	16. Endgame

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Dark Breakers: Revenge**

**End Game**

The group now devoid of one returned to the hall.  
The shadow turned towards the group..  
"VERY SMART CHILDEREN BUT THAT PLAN WON'T WORK!"  
"What plan?" Oliver played dumb  
"THE PLAN TO DRAIN MY LIFE FORCE...I KNOW ALL!"  
"_I hope your death wasn't in vain brother._"  
Ray prepared Driger on his launcher.

He then launched his Beyblade at the shadow.  
Jess copied launching Tsubasa.  
The shadow fired out a bolt of lightning towards them.  
Johnny acted quickly, he jumped in the path of the bolt pushing them out of the way.

It struck Johnny and threw back about ten feet backwards and to the corner of the room.  
"JOHNNY!" Jess screamed and ran towards him as the others launched their blades.  
"VAMPIRE CURSE."  
The Bitbeasts were released from their blades and attacked the shadow at once.  
At first it seemed like he was out numbered and would loose the fight but it changed for the worse.  
The energy drain wasn't enough.  
The Dark Lord was too strong.  
Jess was knelling by Johnny who was coughing up blood, the front of the shirt was scorched and now showed signs of bleeding.  
She lifted it to see a large circular wound, the skin was burned away with more scorch marks.  
The wound went at least two maybe three inches into him.  
Then the pain hit him even more and he yelled out loud.

"Jess...I...I'm so...so...sorry."  
"Don't be," she replied crying.  
"You saved us both."  
"I...I...I...couldn't sav...e m...myself."  
"You saved me and Ray!"  
She held his right hand and brushed his hair.  
Johnny yelled out in pain and then slumped over.  
"I...lov...".  
"Please...don't GO...NO!"  
A crashing noise behind her made her look back.  
They were attempting to dodge the attacks.  
The drain was stronger now and the Lord was feeling this.  
"GET THEM," Sanguinex ordered.  
"TSUBASA...ATTACK!" She was filled with energy, raw energy, it pumped through her veins, anger took control of her body, now she was only a spectator, pushed aside as her soul took revenge for the loss of her loved one.  
Tears of rage and sorrow streaked down her cheeks as she ordered the attack to keep the Dark Bladers at bay.  
For now it worked.  
They couldn't get past her ice force field, not even Sanguinex.  
She was buying the others time to finish off the Lord of the evil forever.

Slowly but surely as the beasts drained and absorbed the energy they became stronger and the suction of energy increased.  
"We're almost there!" Robert shouted.  
"Keep going!" Mariah shouted.  
The shadow was starting to diminish.  
Jess's energy also went.  
Another blast went out, three were hit with high intensity of energy and then abruptly the shadow went.  
All that remained was a quiet haunting silence.

Author notes

Beywriter: I see an ending!  
Ray: Come on, please review you know you want too!  
Max: Thanks to Lirin Sama and Yoko Fujioka for reviewing.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	17. The Other Side

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Dark Breakers: Revenge**

**The Other Side**

His vision blurred, his hearing muffled from obvious shell shock.  
He started crawling towards the others.  
When they saw him he slowly rolled onto his back.

Pain occasionally ran through him and his breathing was loud.  
A purple haired figure appeared over him, he spoke but it was hard to make out, to him it sounded like.  
"You're going to be all right my friend."  
He looked to his left and could make out Spencer giving Bryan CPR.  
Ian was stood over Tala to his right when he turned his head right.  
Ray looked up to Robert who was tending to his wounds.  
His vision and hearing were back to normal.  
Ray could still feel pain.  
"Robert..." he said.  
He felt himself getting weaker by the second.  
Ray blinked more to keep his eyes in focus.  
His sense of pain was no more.  
Ray felt at ease and peaceful and tired, really tired.  
His senses were going again.  
A figure with long brown hair and a warm reassuring smile knelled beside him.  
Ray knew it was Tom but was too weak to react, Tom reached down and brushed Ray's blood soaked hair, what was odd is that he felt it, it was soothing and comforting.  
He couldn't hold on any longer.  
Before he went Tom spoke.  
"See you on the other side..."

"Ray...hang on...please don't go," Robert pleaded as Ray's golden eyes drooped closed for the last time.  
Mariah ran over to Ray and Robert.  
"CALL AN AMBULACE!" Robert called.  
She knelled down next to Ray, the smell of death was all over his body.

Tala regained consciousness.

"Ray, how... how is he?"  
Ian shook his head sadly.

"Is he dead?"  
Ian nodded and Tala passed out again.

When the ambulances arrived, Ray and Bryan were both dead.  
Jess had a broken left leg.

Spencer and Ian escaped with cuts and bruises.  
Mariah, Robert and Oliver were injured but no long-term damage done.

The Dark Bladers and the Dark Lord were history.

Three trips by both ambulances were needed.

Jess will be released after a small operation.

Spencer and Ian were checked and not admitted into the hospital.  
Mariah, Robert and Oliver were allowed to leave.

Tala was the only one hospitalized.

He was barely alive, the staff couldn't do anything for him so five hours after they left he slipped under and died.

Six had lived, five had died.

Author notes

Beywriter: One more chapter left folks  
Ray: Go on, review!  
Tyson: Thanks to Yoko Fujioka and RedReaper54 for reviewing

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	18. Tribute

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Dark Breakers: Revenge**

**Tribute**

Two days after the incident they had gathered to the plot outside of Robert's new castle.  
There was a cemetery which held the bodies of those who had died the previous year.  
Now new bodies had been put into the ground.  
Ray's coffin lay next to Tom's.  
And Lee's next to Ray's.  
Tala and Bryan were next then Johnny.  
It was a sad event yet the sun shone down on them as a sign of hope.

Jess knelled next to the pit with the coffin inside.  
She wept for her husband.  
Jess rarely considered this day would actually come.  
She looked over to Robert who was by Ray's grave.

"I guess you two are together now," he said before walking over to her and pulling her up gently.  
Robert hugged the girl as she cried into his shoulder.  
He rubbed circles gently on her back in attempt to calm her down.  
A red head in his early twenties walked out from behind a tree and came into the sunlight smiling warmly.  
When she blinked there was no one there.  
She put her hand in her pocket and a note lay there, it wasn't there before.  
"_Be safe_" it said.  
She looked back to the tree.  
Still no one.

"Are you okay?" Robert asked.  
Jess nodded and Robert parted with her.  
He smiled warmly at her.  
"I don't think Johnny will be to far from you," he said.

Spencer was with Ian as they talked about Tala and Bryan.  
It seemed unfair to them that both were snatched away and yet they were still living.  
The Dark Bladers were dead but they had left there marks.  
The Bladebreakers were all dead, the Majestics were smashed but could pull together.  
The Demolition Boys were beyond repair and the White Tigers would never be the same without Lee, he gave his life to save them all, it was an honorable death.  
Mariah would take over as captain of their team and she would fight for her brother and Ray's memory and honour.  
She remembered just over a week ago they had been together on that rock.  
Talking about Tom.  
She had no idea how life can change so much in so little time.

Two weeks later

Mariah woke up one night after a nightmare.  
She wandered over to the window, the sun was rising.  
The girl left her hut and went for a walk.  
For some odd reason she was drawn to the waterfall.  
There on the rocks by the falls were two figures, their arms wrapped around each other, their heads resting together, a total calm, peace and serenity as they watched the sunrise.  
She walked forward towards them but as she got closer they faded away to nothing.

Life can change in an instant, it can take you by surprise and can trick you.  
You can stumble, but you can also get up.  
Life can change in the blink of an eye, time can speed and slow but things can keep going as memories long after they have ended.  
Life has many mysteries, that's what can make it exciting and surprising, you don't know what will happen next.

Author notes

Beywriter: There we go, we hope you enjoyed reading!  
Ray: Please leave a review, they are loved!  
Max: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama

The End


End file.
